The Corruption
by UltimoFear
Summary: Percy dies in battle but is offered a deal, go back to the normal world with great power, or stay dead, this deal is proposed by The Creator herself. Will Percy accept? And will he be able to deal with the consequences? Will Percy choose for peace or being a living timebomb? Read and find out! Percy/Hestia pairing! Review please! Rated M for much swearing and quite dark stuffs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have decided I am going to start up a new story! I've had this idea floating in my mind for a while right now, so I decided to write it. The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to some epic music. And it was distracting me from my other stories, so I just had to write it, it was begging for release! :D Anyway, I hope this won't put too much of a buffer on my other stories, I shouldn't think so, this is more of a side project, except of course if there is an overwhelming demand for this story, pairing is undecided, a poll is up on my profile page, so everyone go and vote! By the way, if you are wondering which song inspired this story, look on my profile page! HAPPY READING PEOPLE!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS! THIS COUNTS FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY!**

**The story is set in and after HoO, just so you guys know! I'll be making my own ending to the HoO series, as to fit with my story! **

**Percy POV**

It was a battleground, no, a bloodbath at the foot of the original Mount Olympus. We, the seven demigods of the prophecy, and both camps were fighting together with the gods against the Giants and their never ending monster army. And when I say neverending, I really mean neverending. For each Hellhound, Cyclops, Empousa or Telkhine I hacked to dust with Riptide, two more took it's place. I was fighting alongside my father, Poseidon. Swords and trident, we waded through the monsters, slowly making our way to the rest of the army from which we had been seperated. I could see Thalia and Jason fightng together with Zeus against Porphyrion, King of the Giants, and they weren't doing well. They were bruised and scratched, bleeding from several cuts, as I watched, Zeus and Porphyrion locked weapons in a stalemate and were staring each other down. Me and my dad had just killed off Polybotes, but there were so many Giants and monsters, it seemed hopeless. Even in the Second Titan War, there was always hope, but this was the largest army I had ever seen or heard of. I felt like giving up, but I knew I couldn't stop now, not without making a last stand. Somewhere far to my left, on the slope of the mountain, Hephaestus and his kids brought down Mimas. In the distance I could see Athena and Hades fighting some Giants, while the Fifth Cohort and the rest of Camp Half-Blood were doing their best to stop the monsters from breaking through, so far they had success, but how long could they stop the wave of monsters constantly threatening to overwhelm us all. We had to face the facts, we were overpowered. There was a slim chance of any of us surviving. We managed to join up with the main force and quickly I quickly joined the shield and sword wall that was holding the monster tide at bay. My dad looked in the distance where flashes were illuminating the sky.

"Percy, I have to go help the gods there, Once the Giants are brought down, we can assist in the defense, in the meantime, you mustn't let the wall break!" He said with dead seriousness. I looked at him and nodded, I was feeling positively determined not to let a single monster through.

"Good luck, Dad." I said, he smiled at me and flashed towards the other Olympians who were having a hard time battling the Giants. I could see a few demigods helping their godly parents, but we couldn't spare more than a few demigods or else we would be overrun here. I ran towards the shield wall and leapt over it, seeing the bravest and strongest demigods battling the monsters even before they reached the wall. My eyes must've been murderous or something, because all the monsters I met visisbly flinched before I cut them down where they stood. Riptide was once again an arc of pure destruction, I was on auto pilot, slashing and hacking at inhuman speed, cutting down monsters by the dozen. I could see demigods behind the shield wall also jump over, looking at me in awe as I mercilessly slaughtered everything that stood in my way, I had seen way to many demigods die today, far too many pained faces of friends, falling to the ground bloodied and broken, weezing their last breath out forcefully. As I thought of all the familiar eyes being snuffed out, devoid of life, I all but speeded up. Water vapour around me began to thicken into the largest storm I have ever witnessed. Ice and various other small objects were flying around me at breakneck speed, impaling anything and everything, for every demigod that died today, I will slaughter hundreds of them! After a while, I looked around me and realized I was actually waddling through a thick layer of monster dust that covered the ground like golden snow. My private hurricane was as big as ever, picking up entire hellhounds and throwing them around like plastic toys. I lost all awareness of what happened on the battlefield, for once in my ADHD life, I was able to concentrate on one thing and one thing alone, slaughtering all the monsters. After what only seemed like a few minutes of me slashing and hacking, barging into enormous groups of enemies, leaving golden dust on the ground as I went, I noticed that the monsters seemed to be retreating, I could see why. Hundreds and hundreds of them had been killed by the demigods and me. I stood between the demigod shield wall and the monster army, still conjuring up a huge storm.

"Is this not what you want?! Fight me! I'll show you regret!" I screamed at the monsters, they were all looking at me with wide, fearful eyes. I laughed maniacally, I was starting to scare myself right now.

"I will kill every single one of you. You have my word." I said quietly, but somehow my words carried out over the sounds of battle and my storm, and the monster ranks shuffled nervously, I grinned at them.

"Because my dear friends, there is more where that came from." I said, laughing again, I whipped around to look at the demigods, they were also eyeing me warily, but right then, I just didn't care.

"Demigods, today, we will emerge victorious! We will not only write history, but CREATE IT! CHARGE! FOR OLYMPUS!" I yelled at our ranks. All the demigods, Greek and Roman, surged forward, the monsters looked at the giant wall of death barreling towards them, with a certain smirking Son of Poseidon leading the charge. Then, the two armies clashed, and all other sounds were drowned out as the battle began.

**Everyone POV (A/N I will be switching POV here alot.)**

Once again, Percy found himself surrounded by monsters. Not only that, but he saw he was also fighting his way to the Giants and the Gods, still engaged in a deathmatch. Percy ran full speed at the Giants, who seemed to notice the winds picking up. Alcyoneus was the first to look around, and what he saw made his eyes widen, their army was all but halved, and the demigods were hacking their way towards the Olympians, if they got here, the Giants wouldn't stand a chance. But what scared him even more was the Son of Poseidon barreling towards them at full speed inside his own storm. Percy had a maniacal glint in his eyes that said that he wouldn't accept defeat even if he had to fight all the Giants by himself. Poseidon saw his son running towards their aid, and he looked absolutely terrifying. Even Thalia, Jason and the other seven, including Annabeth, flinched when they saw Percy, he just emitted this aura of pure power and hate. It was nothing like I have ever seen. I also noticed that there was a faint red glow around him, I looked at Ares and saw him smirking. Ares blessed Percy, now that's a surprise! As for Percy himself, he had no thoughts as he charged Alcyoneus, seeing as he was the Giant who was the closest to him. Alcyoneus stabbed at him with his giant spear, and Percy sprang to the side, he then quickly jumped up and landed on top of Alcyoneus' spear, who drew his spear up in the air quickly in a panic, giving Percy the thrust he needed. He launched himself from the spear and in mid-air, condensed the water vapour in the air into one massive ice shard, firing it at Alcyoneus' face, who couldn't do anything to block it, it impaled his face and his cry of agony could be heard all over the battlefield. Hades quickly stepped in and stabbed Alcyoneus in the chest, and the poor Giant was dissolving before he knew what was going on. Next up was Enceladus who was battling Athena and Annabeth. He ran towards Enceladus, but Enceladus had seen what happened to Alcyoneus and was smart enough to not try and impale Percy, instead, he slashed wide arcs with his spear tip. Not giving Percy a chance to get close. Fortunately for Percy, there was still Athena and also Annabeth, so while he distracted the Giant, Athena was charging up for a huge power release, after a few seconds, a gray ball of pure energy appeared in her hands, which the thrust outwards, shooting a beam of energy at Enceladus, who whipped around, only to be blasted in the chest and knocked far away. But as far away as he was knocked, Annabeth and Percy were on him in an instant, both impaling his heart, and so Enceladus started dissolving. Percy briefly flashed Annabeth a smile before he turned around and paled. He had left the demigods alone and they were being pushed back heavily by the monsters. As quickly as Percy had joined the godly fray, he jumped out of it and rushed to strengthen the demigod lines, he was rallying them towards him in an instant. Once again, he summoned a storm, but he was beginning to feel his power being drained, but that didn't stop him from throwing himself into the monster ranks, slashing and stabbing, making it seem like it was snowing gold. Monsters were thrown off their feet or paws and launched into their reinforcements, making the organized lines of the monster army fall apart into monsters fighting a free for all deathmatch, there was no code, only the instinct to kill demigods bound the monsters now, but that was also when they were most deadliest, no restraints, no formations, just pure instinct. They began fighting the demigods to a standstill, the two sides were pushing each other back and forth. Neither side was retreating and it seemed like a stalemate. Percy meanwhile was in the heat of the battle, yelling defiantly, he managed to keep up his storm for a little longer, but his power was seriously drained now, and since he lost the Curse of Achilles long ago, he was slowly but surely acquiring more and more cuts and scrapes, eventually, he saw the line of demigods and merged with them, he ordered the retreat at the same time as the monsters, both sides fleeing backwards. Far off to the left, the Gods and Giants were still engaged in battle, none of them would be any help. It was all up to Percy. Said Son of Poseidon was wondering why the monsters had retreated, but his question was soon answered when he saw the earth forming the figure of a female, his eyes widened when he saw that Gaea's eyes were wide open, she was awake, and she looked calm and collected. She strode purposefully towards the middle of the battleground. There, she stopped.

"Ah, demigods, how nice to see that you have held out this long! It makes me happy that you have resisted this long, but, alas, your fate is sealed." She spoke loud and clearly, with a sick smile etched on her face, the Olympians and the other Seven of the Prophecy didn't notice Gaea was here, awoken and ready to kill. I couldn't run towards them, and shouting wouldn't work, they were to busy fighting to hear anything. Gaea was still smiling sweetly at us. I knew I had no chance of stopping her, not only was she a Primordial Goddess, the Earth itself, but I was also bone tired and severely drained from my powers. I had trouble standing, I was also bleeding out of several cuts. Gaea knew we couldn't stop her, she was just enjoying the moment.

"Now, without further ado, let's get this over with, shall we?" She said happily, she raised her hands and caused the earth around us to shoot up, throwing everyone off balance and tumbling, she broke our formation with one movement, this was bad, really bad. The monsters quickly advanced, taking advantage of our disorientation, with Gaea up front. She blasted our front line with energy and boulders, killing all of them instantly and clearing a path for herself, right to Mount Olympus, I had to atleast try and stop her, I would die a hero's death, and I was happy with it, oh how wrong I was. I ran towards Gaea and barred her way, but I was tired, and she knew it, but I wasn't going to go without a fight. She looked at me with pure hate in her eyes.

"You, Perseus Jackson, have slain so many of my sons, but, here, the so-called unkillable demigod will fall. When I am done with you, Perseus Jackson, you will not even remember who you are." She said menacingly. I smiled at her.

"I know, and you know I'll go down fighting, so let's do this." I said, and charged at her. She summoned a wicked sword curved sword that was made entirely from diamond. She began with trying to blast me with energy, which I easily sidestepped. I jumped at her and slashed her thigh, she hissed in pain, but the wound was starting to close right in front of my eyes.

"I cannot be killed by a mere demigod that easily, you will need to inflict much more damage than that to make it last." She said, smirking at me. I glared at her.

"Alright, I'll give it my best shot." I said and charged her again, swinging my sword towards her ribcage, she swiftly blocked my strike and jumped on the offensive. Her sword was just as large as Riptide, because she wasn't in her full form yet, she was the same size as me, meaning she wasn't at full power yet, but she didn't need full power to be unstoppable right now. I could only glance blows off Riptide because of the power she put behind her strikes. I weaved under a slashing arc of her sword and was about to stab her through the torso when her fist collided with my chest armor, throwing me back quite a bit, I was weezing right now. Every breath hurt. She was smirking triumphantly and walked towards me at a leisurely pace. I slowly stood up and got ready in a defensive stance. She took this as her cue to charge, we exchanged a few blows when I managed cut a deep gash in her arm, she hissed again and in that little moment of distraction I stabbed her through the chest, she looked pained but then she smirked. The wounds were closing again.

"Still not enough, little demigod." She smiled at me. Fuck. She summoned two energy balls, one in each hand, and threw them at me. I dodged the first one, but the second one hit me square in the chest, the pain was unbearable, and I was sent flying into something hard behind me. I could feel my life force slipping away.

"Well, that was a rather interesting show, Son of Poseidon, you have not seen the last of me, your afterlife will certainly not be peaceful, but first, I have to tear down the palace." She said, looking up at the mountain and started walking up the slope, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker by the second. I managed to turn my head and see the demigods being overrun by the monsters, the only thing that was good, the Giants were killed, well, most of them, and the Gods were only now noticing what was going on, and their faces turned to panicked and horrified as they watched their children getting slaughtered, they flashed over and were quickly disintegrating monsters all around, maybe there was hope for the demigods, but Gaea would soon reach the summit of Mount Olympus, and begin tearing it down. It was already too late, the black edges around my vision field were already closing in, I didn't have much time, I could feel the shadows condensing next to me and out popped Nico, I think, I couldn't see clearly.

**Nico POV**

As my dad and I had just finished off another Giant, we decided to help in the defense, or what was left of it as we saw when we finally focused on the main battle. I could feel so many souls slipping away, a Son of Apollo, Hermes, Nike, Hecate, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares and even Poseidon. Wait, WHAT! As I felt the life force of a certain Son of Poseidon slip away further I looked around frantically to find Percy. When I finally saw him, I knew it was too late, he was sitting against a tree and was covered in blood. I quickly shadow traveled over to him to get a good look at the wounds, I knew no amount of Nectar and Ambrosia would heal him now. I started feeling numb, Percy was the big brother I never had, my best friend, and now his life was slipping away. I looked him in the eye, and he faintly smiled.

"Hey... Death B-Breath... Nice. To... S-See. You..." He spoke slowly and winced at every word, behind me I could faintly hear monsters being incinerated by the hundreds, but I didn't care.

"Percy, who did this?!" I asked, who had broken the demigod lines and killed my brother?!

"G-Ga-Gaea" He croaked. My heart sank, if I would've turned around or even paid attention to my fellow demigods, I would've seen the Earth Goddess herself tearing through them and I could've warned the other Gods. But I was so caught up in surviving, I didn't notice a thing. And then I also realized that Gaea now had free pass to Olympus, and would be destroying the home of the Gods pretty soon. But even that was second priority. First priority was my dying brother here. I whipped my head around to see if Apollo could maybe help.

"APOLLO!" I screamed as loud as I could, even the monsters flinched. In an instant, Apollo was next to me, a blinding flash and his trademark smile.

"What's the matter Nico?" He asked, not seeing the dying Percy in front of him.

"Here! Percy!" I yelled in his face, luckily he was too distressed to notice my outburst.

"Oh god, not you too Perce, not you too." He muttered and his hands started glowing, he started healing Percy, but Percy pushed his hands away.

"No, Apollo, I d-don't want this. I want p-peace. At last." He said slowly again, I couldn't believe it, he was really going. I suddenly felt another presence to my right, and saw Thalia standing next to me, she looked at Percy with wide eyes.

"Kelp Head?" She asked softly.

"H-Hey, Thals." He said with a half grin, he had trouble keeping his eyelids open now.

"S-So guys, it, was, fun.. Fighting with you... Guys... Thanks, tell my parents, I love, them." He said, finally closing his eyes with a smile on his face. I felt numb and empty, like I felt when Bianca died, but this time maybe even worse, Thalia didn't look any better. She was pale and I could see tears cascading across her cheeks. I could feel my eyes burning too. Even Apollo shed a few tears, when we looked around, we saw that most of the monster army had been killed, but the damage had been done. Gaea had awoken, and taken my brother's life.

**Percy POV**

Peace, at last, I was sure Gaea wouldn't find me, I would already be past Judgement by the time she would remember finding me. I was floating around somewhere, I was half transparent. Wait, only half? That's weird, I've never seen a ghost who is half see through. The weirder thing was, I didn't see any Charon, Styx, Fields of Asphodel or any other thing in The Underworld. Was I not going to Hades then, is there another place to go? I looked around and I saw that I was in a circular room, there were no torches or anything, but that wasn't neccesary, on the ceiling and on the ground there was a moving map of what seemed the galaxy and some space around it, the maps provided enough light for it to be twilight like in the room. I couldn't really make out everything in detail, but I could see the outlines of stuff. A voice from the far side of the room derailed my train of thought.

"So, you are the mighty Perseus Jackson?" It asked, it sounded feminine, it laughed seeing me whip my head around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. When my eyes finally settled on the throne on the opposite side of the room, I could make out a slender figure of a woman sitting on a throne, I think that if I could see her in some good lighting, she would be seriously beautiful.

"Well, demigod, let's get down to business here, you're dead, and I am your only ticket back up to the normal world." She said matter of factly. My jaw dropped, I could go back up and live?

"Yes you could, with great power too." She said. I began to grow suspicious, there was always a catch with these people, offering you things that seemed awesome on first glance, but turned out to be bullshit deals.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly, if she was able to send me back up, I had to be nice, plus, she seemed nice enough. She laughed a beautiful tinkling laugh.

"Ah, that is always asked, who am I? Well, there is only one way to put this, I am Chaos, The Creator, nice to meet you!" She said, smiling. Uh-oh.

"Uhm, hello. So... About me going back up, is there, uhm, some kind of uhhhh, catch?" I asked, laughing nervously, I didn't want to offend The Creator, but I also didn't want to regret this decision for the rest of my life. She once again smiled at me, I hope that was a good smile and not a mad smile. Then I would be seriously screwed.

"Hm, and they call you Seaweed Brain, well, that may be true sometimes, but you can be smart, I think." She laughed again, and I was mesmerized by the sound.

"Anyway, the catch, you will be reanimated with great power, but the great power will slowly eat away at you, making you more and more instable until you either find the cure, or become mad." She said, looking serious now. I wasn't sure, what was this cure?

"What is the cure then?" I asked.

"The cure is finding the one you belong with, you could say soul mate, but that sounds idiotic, so please don't say that in my presence." She said, scrunching up her eyebrows as if the word disgusted her.

"Uh... Okay." I said. I had to find the one I belonged with? I was thinking hard now, but after a few moments, I realized that even if I became mad, I would have to seperate myself from everyone, but I couldn't let my friends face Gaea alone, this was my only chance to help them. I looked at Chaos determined.

"I accept your offer, Lady Chaos." I said. I was going to help my friends no matter what.

"I knew you were going to say that all along, so loyal!" She said, smiling again, The Creator turned out to be a beautiful woman who was kind and atleast had a sense of humor. How about that. She then shot a midnight black beam at me, and I had my doubts about her kindness. I felt my soul changing, morphing, and I felt much more powerful. When I looked down I could see my normal soul, but with black specks.

"That blackness will continue to expand further into your soul. Until you get mad, or you purify it. Oh yeah, and don't try killing yourself, you are immortal now, and you also have the power to make others immortal, but not gods, just immortal." She said and laughed one more time before she waved her hand and I was pulled upwards rapidly, it reminded me of shadow travel, only much faster.

**Nico POV**

More people had found Percy's body and were crying aswell, none took it so hard as me, Thals and Poseidon though. We knew him all the way, and now he was gone. The only weird thing was, I couldn't sense Percy entering Hades, which was very odd. I started thinking he went directly to Tartarus or something, which didn't help my mood. Then I felt something stir a long way away, but I could still feel it. Like alot of power was released, I looked around, but the Gods and demigods were already charging up the mountain once they learned that Gaea had attacked behind our backs. What was left of The Seven charged with their parents. I say what was left because Percy, Jason, Piper and even Annabeth had died in the battle, I never knew Jason and Piper that well, but I was still shocked that they died. The Seven were now down to Three, Frank, Hazel and Leo. The bravest of the demigods charged together with us up the slope, I could see Gaea at the top of the mountain wearing a grim expression, I know why, this will be a hard fight for both sides, Gaea had nthing to rely on now, no army, no Giants, and the entire Olympian Council was going to attack her. I didn't know what the outcome would be, but it would decide the fate of the world. Suddenly I could feel a soul returning, what the fuck? All the others, even Gaea could sense it, and we all whipped our heads around, this soul felt POWERFUL. And what I saw next, I would never forget. I could feel the soul go into Percy's body, and then his eyelids fluttered open and he started coughing. I was so happy I didn't even wonder how this had happened, I could hear Thalia and the Gods and several other people gasping. Percy stood up and looked at us, even through my pure joy, I could feel something different in Percy, something dangerous. But right then, I didn't give a fuck. He started limping towards us, then it turned into walking and then running and finally sprinting. He was between the Gods and the remaining demigods of The Prophecy. He looked at Gaea with pure hate, and she visibly flinched. He looked at every one of us and said.

"So, will we send Gaea back to sleep?" And laughed the good old Percy laugh. We were all determined and set our gaze towards the Earth Goddess who looked mildly unnerved. We started sprinting full speed at her, and she summoned her sword and shield made of diamonds and started throwing energy balls down the slope, we managed to sidestep them and drew our weapons. Percy was up front and uncapped Riptide, which had more of a black glow around it now, but I had no time to wonder about this, because we had an Earth Goddess to send back to sleep. The Gods all fired beams of Godly energy towards Gaea, which she either blocked or dodged. She stamped her foot on the ground, and boulders were flying everywhere, We all managed to dodge them, and then we found ourselves at the top of the mountain, facing Gaea herself. She wasm quickly engaged in an all out battle against The Olympians while the demigods were scooting around and slicing at her feet or other limbs that we could reach. Soon she would be at full power and I don't know if we would be able to stop her then. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were all locking in battle with her, the first time the Big Three were actually working together, and even Gaea had difficulty stopping their onslaught, they were shooting beams of godly power at her, slamming their weapons against her shield and even making cracks in her weapons. Hades got a good kick in her shin from which she flinched, and Poseidon and Zeus took the chance and impaled her in the chest. Her scream of pain was very loud indeed. Then she released a wave of earth power and all of us, including the Gods, were knocked back.

"You, will, all, DIE!" She screamed. She was bleeding profusely and the Gods had done much damage to her already. She started charging up her power again, I don't know what she was going to release, but it couldn't be good. Then suddenly, Percy came running towards her, a midnight black aura around him that eminated fear and power. He screamed defiantly at her and kept running towards her full speed. She looked at him shocked at the power he was displaying, to be honest, we were all shocked. As he was running though, his shadow started transforming, no, not his shadow, PERCY was transforming. He was growing wings that looked like dragon wings. And his shadow became a dragon with blood red eyes. Percy beat his wings once, and we all gaped at him as he flew into the air. Just at that moment Gaea released her energy beam at him, and he screamed defiantly, summoning his own black power beam, and the took clashed, shaking the very foundation of the mountain.

**There we go! First chapter down! The poll wasn't working, but good news! It is working now! So go and vote for the pairing please! Also, review and tell me what you liked and didn't like! By the way guys, I strongly recommend listening to the epic song in my profile description while reading this story! Don't forget to show your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! UltimoFear here with another chapter for this awesome story! As you all may have noticed, the poll is closed, and the winner is... (drum rolls)**

**HESTIA!**

**So yeah, Percy/Hestia shall be the pairing for this story! How awesome is that? I think it's quite a nice change, Artemis was looking quite strong until the last few days, where everyone suddenly voted for Hestia, now, all of you that are dissapointed with this pairing, I'm sorry, my next story will probably be Pertemis (all FanFic writers seem to write atleast one Pertemis story, that includes me, probably.), but first I'll continue working on my current stories! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**WARNING! - THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE DARKER THINGS I'VE WRITTEN, NOT FOR THE WEAK! (I am sure you can all easily handle it, but just to be sure :P)**

**Percy POV**

As Gaea released her energy beam at me, and I beat my wings and sent out my own power beam, our beams clashed and I could see the raw power that was being released was eroding the age-old temple. Pillars were starting to dissolve in the stream of power-filled molecules until they looked like those rocks at the beach, that are curved and smooth, and look unnatural. The stream of molecules was like a stream of water, only then the eroding force was multiplied many many times. Even the demigods seemed to be having a hard time hanging on, it looked they were making an effort just to survive the onslaught, I couldn't allow any of my friends to get hurt, none. Gaea looked enraged, and I imagine I looked much the same, I felt enraged atleast. Nico and Thalia were at the front of the demigod line, trying to shield the others from danger.

"Nico, Thalia! Bring the other demigods away, you can't stay here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I was already tiring from keeping Gaea's power at bay for so long. If I failed, the demigods would be safe atleast, I just had to stop Gaea long enough for the Olympians to gather up their power and finish her, because I may be powerful, but I can't face Gaea alone for long, I'm no fool. Gaea heard this and laughed, a cold, fatigued sound.

"Ah, how touching, but I think I won't let any of you get away!" She snarled at the demigods. She suddenly released a huge amount of power at me, knocking me out of the sky and caused me to crash into an already unstable pillar, collapsing it. I watched with horror as her hands once again glowed green and she pointed them towards my friends. I was to weak to do anything about it, but luckily, the beam was intercepted by none other than the Big Three, who had awoken earlier than the other Olympians, probably because they were more powerful. Together, the three brothers created a shield which disintegrated the beam as soon as it touched the shield. I saw Nico and Thalia grab the remaining demigods and dragging them out of the temple, they were safe for the time being, I hope. I tried standing up, but my legs wouldn't obey me, my arms felt numb from the impact with the pillar, and all my muscles were on fire, nevertheless, I managed to get on hands and knees and crawled towards the place where Riptide was wedged in the dirt, I hadn't even noticed it had flew out of my hand until I saw the familiar bronze blade half embedded in the soil. I wrapped my right hand around the leather grip and tried to pull it out of the ground, but it wouldn't budge. All the while I could hear the sounds of an enormous battle raging close to me, but my eyesight was fuzzy and I couldn't make out individual Gods. However, judging by the amount of smudges in my field of vision I realized that the entire Olympian Council had regrouped, and were giving the Earth Goddess a hard time, since I vaguely saw flashes of light all the time. I blinked my eyes and tried to focus on one particular object near me, it kind of worked, I could make out that I was crawling over cracked marble with grass and tree saplings peeking through the cracks. But my eyesight, and muscles for that matter, wouldn't help much in a fight with a Primordial Goddess of Earth. Suddenly, small hands grabbed my shoulders, alarming me. I tried to pull Riptide out of the ground, but it still didn't budge, it would return to my pocket soon, but if the person grabbing me by my shoulders wasn't as friendly as I hoped, it would do no good that Riptide would return to me in a few seconds, I needed it now. I was flipped onto my back with a grunt, I squinted against the harsh sunlight, and saw a stray energy ball fly over and exploding against a wall, completely oblitherating it. Luckily that the temple roof had long since collapsed, or it would do just that on top of our heads. I tried focusing on the face of the person who's hands were still on my shoulder, and I realized with a start that it was Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home, I didn't need Riptide after all, I thought, smiling vaguely. Hestia looked at me critically.

"No serious injuries, but you look quite shaken up, I saw you fly into that pillar, didn't look pretty, Perseus." She said, clearly not amused by my failed attempt to fly.

"Ugh, I don't think it was that bad." I managed to croak out, she cracked a small smile.

"Sure, always you being the hero, isn't that right Perseus?" She said, more to herself, I didn't feel like answering anyway, my teeth hurt like crazy. Her hands suddenly glowed with a warm, cosy orange light and she put them on my cheeks, I immediately felt warm inside, like when I ate some ambrosia, only then ten times better. My various cuts and scrapes healed, I felt several broken bones mending, and my muscles felt cool and relaxed again. In other words, I felt better than I had all day. With my eyesight no longer a fuzzy collection of smudges, I could clearly see that Hestia was not in her usual eight year old form, she looked in her twenties and looked seriously beautiful. She had long brown hair that just passed her shoulders, her body was slim and petite and her eyes glowed with a fiery glint that looked terrifying and calming at the same time. did I mention already that she looked beautiful? I may have blushed a little bit when she smiled a dazzling smile at me, hey, sue me, a beautiful goddess gives you a huge smile, what would you do? She also had some good looking armor on that was shaped like flames. All in all she looked formidable and very, VERY pretty at the same time. Then I realized that she had a falming sword in her hand, woah, Hestia fighting with a sword? That's impossible, she was the always loving, kind, passive Goddess of the Hearth, she wouldn't harm anyone, and I had the urge to laugh and run at the same time when I saw her looking at me with determination in her eyes and a sword in her hand.

"Uh, Hestia, are you fighting too?" I asked incredulously, she laughed and the sound was music to my ears, wait what? This is just getting weirder and weirder.

_"I have Annabeth already!" _I told myself, little did I know, Annabeth had died in the fighting, but no-one had told me that yet, which made it even harder to deal with.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am decent with a sword, I was forced to learn in the First Titan War, after that, I promised myself to never fight again. But alas, Gaea is too big a threat to sit around and do nothing, so I joined my family in war, and it just so happens that I came across you crawling around like an infant." She said amused at the last part, my face was burning.

"Well, I did just, you know, fall, or more like, uhhhh, drop on the pillar, no not drop, I meant, Argh!" I was fumbling for words and stuttering my way through the sentence, nobody made me feel like this, yet here I was, trying to explain something to a Goddess, and failing miserably. She looked close to bursting out laughing, but composed herself.

"I understand Perseus, but we can talk later, first, we must finish this battle once and for all." She said, turning her fiery gaze toward a certain Primordial Goddess exchanging blows with the Olympian Council. I felt Riptide reappearing in my pocket, so I grabbed it and uncapped the pen, letting it grow into a bronze sword with a wickedly sharp edge.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, Lady Hestia?" I asked, smirking. She smiled and together we ran towards the fray, joining the Olympians in the epic struggle against the earth itself. The first thing that happened was Gaea noticing me and hurling a large boulder at my face, I raised my hand and shot some energy at it, reducing the boulder to dust. I saw Apollo next to me, firing flaming arrows at Gaea with amazing speed, only matched by his sister Artemis, standing at the far side of the temple, perched on a crumbling pillar, shooting arrows and bursts of silver Godly power at Gaea. Hermes' caduceus had gone into laser mode and he was firing beams of pure heat and power at Gaea's face, Gaea however conjured up a wall of earth and blocked all the lasers and arrows fired by Artemis and Hermes. She then thrust her hands towards Athena, who was standing on top of some sort of sacrificial pedestal. Athena didn't see this coming and was blasted straight through one of the temple walls, even for a Goddess, that was a hard blow, I saw a trail of Ichor, indicating where Athena had flown to, but I couldn't help right now, I was trying to survive myself. Zeus however was positively wrathful when he saw his precious daughter get hit by so much power. He raised his Master Bolt and hurled it towards Gaea, she tried to block it with another wall of earth, but the bolt broke straight through her defensive dirt wall and slammed into her chest, sending her reeling backwards. She hit the floor with a thud and was immediately pelted with projectiles that ranged from flaming arrows to what seemed to be bullets radiating godly power, courtesy of Hephaestus who had set up some sort of turret firing balls of Godly force in a corner of the room. All this energy made Gaea slide backwards at high speed, crashing into another unstable pillar and causing it to collapse right next to her, unfortunately, she was nowhere near defeated yet, she quickly got to her feet and started throwing more energy beams around, a stray beam hit Artemis who was still perched atop a pillar and she fell off and hit the ground with a thud, I could see Ichor dribbling out of a few small wounds and Apollo rushed towards her, his hands already glowing golden with healing power. My attention was snapped back to Gaea when I suddenly saw another large boulder right infront of me. I did the only logical thing with a boulder this close to crushing you, I put my arms in front of my face in the form of an X, and, without me noticing, created a force field against which the boulder smashed and crumbled. I wasn't even surprised, my new powers were actually quite extensive, even my new wings didn't feel unnatural anymore, one glance behind me and it was confirmed my shadow was still a bloodthirsty, red eyed dragon that looked amazing and terrifying at the same time. To be honest, I didn't even know what powers I possesed, but I felt like I was a dragon, breathing fire and incinerating all my foes, but that was probably just me. Before I could muse more about me new cool ablilities and feelings. I remembered that I was in the middle of a huge fight that decided the fate of the entire world and all its inhabitants, plenty reason to concentrate. I looked up and saw Poseidon and Hades stand next to each other, their hands raised and in front of them they were shaping an enormous black and blue energy sphere that swirled around. They were chanting something in Ancient Greek that I couldn't understand in the least. But it was clear to me that they were pooling their collective power into this sphere, maybe it would be enough to stop Gaea? I didn't know. They finally finished chanting and fired their ball of black and blue destruction, Gaea turned around, but it was already too late, the sphere hit Gaea full on and she was blasted backwards, she came to a stop halfway across the plateau that was Mount Olympus' summit. She was bleeding Ichor from many small wounds, but the energy sphere had made a good sized burn mark on her upper chest. She looked dazed and was literally smoking, but she still wasn't dead, although she had difficulty standing up now, I thought that with all the Olympians here, most still fairly strong, we would be able to defeat Gaea. And that was when it all went wrong. It began when Zeus walked up to Gaea and attempted to finish her off with his Master Bolt, but she was faster, she grabbed her sword that had fallen out of her hand, and swung it in a downward arc at Zeus, who had no time to block the powerful strike. He was struck in the chest and staggered back with a huge cut in his chest that bled Ichor like crazy, then Gaea kicked him in the chest and he crashed into a lone tree, slumping down and making no indication that he was conscious. Artemis, who had been healed by Apollo, saw this and charged at Gaea with her hunting knives, followed closely by Hephaestus, who wielded a huge hammer that was on fire and blowing steam. Gaea blocked all of Artemis' striked with either her sword or shield, and ducked under Hephaestus' hammer swing. Gaea's fist glowed green and she smashed Hephaestus in his stomach, he shot backwards like he was fired from a giant cannon and landed on the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a halt on the ground, he also wasn't getting up yet. Meanwhile the rest of the Olympians charged, seeing how Artemis could use some help as she was locked in one on one combat with a Primordial Goddess. Before any of the Oympians could reach her, Artemis put a little too much power into an overhead strike with both hunting knives, she was probably hoping to catch Gaea off guard and finish her off, but it didn't work that way. Gaea saw he chance and took it, she brought up her shield and bashed Artemis' hands while she had them above her head, causing her to drop her knives. Gaea then swung her sword at Artemis, who got a good sized cut on her cheeck which immediately started bleeding Ichor, and she then received a very powerful roundhouse kick to the head and slumped to the ground.

"No! Sis!" Apollo cried and ran towards Gaea with a harsh glow in his eyes, he must be really mad. When he got to Gaea, however, she merely smirked and blocked his strikes, then, in her hand that was hidden behind her shield, she charged up and suddenly released a beam of energy that hit Apollo in the face, he screamed briefly but was silenced when Gaea punched him in the gut and kicked him down. Slowly, all the Olympians fell, Hades was disarmed and got blasted back to where Athena was slowly recovering from her own wounds. Aphrodite tried fighting with a dagger, but was clearly outmatched, she was slammed in the face with a shield and sent reeling by a burst of power, courtesy of Dirt Bitch. Ares, seeing his girlfriend fall, tried outmuscling Gaea, which didn't work out to well, he got a good cut on his right arm and got kicked in the shin and punched in the face while he was on one knee, he fell to the ground too. Poseidon shot loads of Godly energy at Gaea and then tried to impale her with his trident, but Gaea caught his jab between her sword and shield, and twisted the trident so that Poseidon was forced to drop it. After that it was no real contest, Poseidon tried to hold Gaea at bay with Godly energy, but was rewarded with a sword butt between his eyes and a kick in the stomach, and, as if that wasn't enough already, he also got his fair share of Primordial power beams in his face and was sent sprawling on his back, also not able to fight anymore. Demeter and Dionysus both started snaring Gaea in plants, but forgot she was the Earth Goddess, Gaea merely sent the plants back at the duo and they were trapped, Gaea slashed across Dionysus' belly, and he yelped and started bleeding profusely, then he was bashed by a shield and fell backwards. Demeter meanwhile had freed herself from the plants and had a staff in her hands. She twirled it around and ran at Gaea, who stopped the graceful movements of Demeter's staff quickly when she caught it in her hands and wrenched it from Demeter's grasp. Demeter shot Godly energy at Gaea, which missed by an inch when Gaea sidestepped. Then Demeter was slashed down by Gaea's sword and knocked on the head with her own staff, knocking her unconscious. Hera had a sword in her hand and she circled Gaea, but I could already see that Hera had next to no experience with a sword, her grip was completely wrong, and that was confirmed when Gaea knocked the sword out of Hera's grasp with the flick of her own sword. She then knocked Hera on the side of her face with the flat of her blade, she then charged power into her fist and slammed it into Hera's face, and that was all it took for the Queen of the Gods to go down. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and Hermes was engaged in a battle with Gaea, he swung his caduceus in quick and powerful arcs, but Gaea managed to block them all, eventually Hermes overextended on an uppercut and Gaea hit his caduceus mid-swing, bringing him off balance and he stumbled right at Gaea, who quickly slashed his hand, disarming him and kicking him in the face with a jump kick that sent Hermes into the ground face first, where he lay unmoving. Hestia was the last Goddess still standing, all the others were knocked down and bleeding, not able to stand up, much less fight at this stage. I was shocked, just then, it had been going quite good, we had managed to wound Gaea several times and had almost achieved victory, when suddenly the entire Olympian Council was incapacitated, I knew the only reason Gaea hadn't done worse yet, was because me and Hestia were still alive, we were the last remaining threats, and when were knocked out, she would most likely send us all to Tartarus once and for all. Hestia and Gaea were circling each other, and I tried to help, but suddenly earthen hands reached out of the ground and grabbed my feet, immobilizing me, I tried breaking out using brute force and all the power I could muster, but it didn't work, not even my new power, which I shot out of my hands in generous amounts, could break the earthen hands restraining me. I was forced to watch as Hestia engaged Gaea in one on one combat. Hestia was the first to charge at Gaea, swinging her sword in a diagonal arc, Gaea brought up her shield and stopped Hestia's strike and thrust her own sword forward, trying to impale Hestia. Hestia sidestepped and swung her sword again, this time catching Gaea off-guard, however, Gaea ducked just in time to avoid geting beheaded and swung her sword in a powerful uppercut, Hestia jumped backwards and barely avoided the swing, Hestia shot fire at Gaea, who summoned another earthen wall and stopped the flames, she then hurled several boulders at Hestia, who ducked foward, avoiding them. Gaea, seeing Hestia dive forward, jabbed her sword, but Hestia was faster, the flat of her blade connected with the blade of Gaea, knocking it aside, and she thrust her own flaming sword forward, Gaea knocked her strike aside with her shield, and quick as lightning knocked the blade out of Hestia's grasp. All this time I was struggling against my bonds, but to no avail, I knew what would happen next, Gaea, Primordial Goddess of the Earth, was surely going to make Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home fade, and I couldn't allow that to happen, ever. I saw Gaea draw back and impale Hestia in her shoulder. Hestia cried out in pain, but was silenced when Gaea knocked her to the ground and putting her foot on Hestia's chest, preventing her from getting up, she then wrenched her blade painfully out of Hestia's shoulder, who screamed in anguish as the blade was violently ripped from her shoulder. Gaea then raised her sword high above her head, and got ready to finish off Hestia, and that was when I went into berserk mode, I just couldn't watch Hestia get killed, she was so kind and loving, and I felt a strange despair when I thought about her dieing. My eyes were probably terrifying, because Gaea visibly flinched when I looked at her, even Hestia looked a bit afraid of me, but I didn't care, I just knew I had to save her. I death glared at Gaea and smashed the earthen hands holding me back. I laughed a terrifying, mad laugh and felt the darkness take over my body. This was the cost of great power, my sane mind thought, while the rest was dark and screamed for Gaea's blood.

"You! You will regret the day you came into existence, you will regret your choice of harming Hestia for the rest of your miserable, immortal life! Come, face me, face The Dark One! FACE YOUR DEMISE!" My mouth was moving without my permission, I didn't know what The Dark One was, but apparently I was it. And even though I knew that this was not me, I couldn't help but agree, but then, with a start, the last of my sane mind was taken over by darkness, and I could no longer think rationally. Dark waves of power eminated from my very soul, Gaea looked downright paralyzed. But right then, all that I did was laugh uncontrollably. I slowly walked forward and shook Gaea out of her stupor. She began hurling everything she had at me, boulders, earth, energy beams, but I dodged them all, except the last energy beam, which nailed me in the chest, I was barely able to stand, later I realized that it was actually luck that I wasn't dead yet, because even though Chaos had given me great power, Gaea could still best me, I was almost on her power level, but not quite yet. But I knew it was enough to destroy her. Forever. I ran at her full speed and charged up my fist with dark energy, slamming it into her face as she had done to Hera. She flew backwards against a rock and slowly stood up again. She fired another five power beams at me, but I dodged four, and was barely able to block the last, nevertheless, I continued on my walk of destruction.

**Warning - Gets pretty dark from here! (But you can easily read on, once again, just a little warning to be sure :D)**

"You petty little Earth Goddess, you will be screaming, flailing, begging for death when I'm through with you. I will tear you open, bit by bit, and relish every scream. This is the price you pay for your choices, Gaea, you chose to attack Olympus, and now I am here, to make sure you will never be able to do that again. I will rip your legs off so you cant walk, I'll take your hands so you can't fight, I'll take your tongue and feed it to you so you will never talk!" I screamed at her, my voice was twisted and sick, but I didn't even notice then. I ran at Gaea and drew Riptide, she blocked my first strike, and the next. But I had years of sword fighting experience, so I prevented her from going on the offensive. I pushed her backwards, slowly gaining ground on her. She suddenly lunged at me in a desperate attempt to bring me off balance, but I tripped her as she flung herself at me. She fell and I twirled around, but she was up already. She jumped at me and our swords met mid-swing. Both our swords stopped dead in their tracks as we were trying to push each other off balance. Eventually I managed to push her back and tried for a diagonal slash, aimed at her head. She brought her shield up however and blocked my strike. She then went on the offensive and I had a hard time blocking her strikes. I didn't realize I was laughing all the time, a creepy, twisted laugh that would haunt me for nights to come. Then Gaea overextended on one of her jabs, and I hit her sword with the butt of mine, knocking it out of her hands. She instinctively raised her shield, but I kicked her shin and she dropped to one knee, hissing in pain. I then relieved her of her shield with a solid roundhouse kick and smirked at her, she was on one knee, weaponless.

"So, this is how it ends for you, my dear, dear Primordial Goddess. I will enjoy this." I said, licking my lips. I then gave her a knee to the face, and she fell on her back. I swung Riptide and cut off one of her legs, simple as that. I was surprised, but then again, Riptide was glowing with this strange and immensely powerful dark glow, so I guess that had something to do with it. But right then, I was just enjoying mutilating my enemy, Gaea. She screamed when her leg was severed, but was silenced when I slammed my entire fist into her mouth choking her, I looked over at Hestia, and she seemed to have fallen unconscious, good, better she not see what was about to happen. I looked back at Gaea to see her still gurgling and trying to force me away, I chuckled.

"What's the hurry, Gaea? I'm having quite alot of fun, so don't mind me." I said, smiling sweetly at her. She looked terrified, no, that didn't even describe how she looked, and that made me laugh even more. I balled my other fist and channeled my energy towards it, and slammed it into Gaea's chest, literally making a gaping hole in her chest, she would've screamed if it weren't for my fist suffocating her. I leaned towards her face and looked deep into her wild eyes. I then grabbed Riptide again and wedged it into her stomach, twisting and turning it. I then wrenched it out painfully and started slashing her arms and her remaining leg, laughing all the time, I smelled all the Ichor dribbling into the fabric of my shirt, and I loved it, I was even darker than I thought, only later I realized I needed to cure myself, fast. But then I leaned even closer.

"Goodnight Gaea, I'll give you a goodnight kiss, sleep tight." I said, and kissed her forehead softly and ran my tongue around her forehead, before channeling even more power to the fist that was wedged in her throat, I had charged it up with so much power that the power exploded outwards, literally blowing up Gaea's head from the inside, blood, gore, bits of brain and bone and other stuff I couldn't quite place flew around me, and I smiled. So much for being immortal, I could inflict as much pain as wanted, but I could feel myself losing consciousness after this display of power, the darkness was taking over completely and I let out a strangled scream, my soul and mind were at war with themselves, light and darkness fighting for dominance, with the last of my power, I banished Gaea deep into Tartarus, while she was already not able to rise in so many millenia, I made it even harder for her. Then, the war with myself became too much and I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, still smiling faintly.

**Ok guys, this is the first real dark thing I've written, I though it was quite gory and dark. So, tell me what you think, and I'll see you soon, hopefully! Anyways, this is probably one of the darkest parts of the story, there will most likely be a few more scenes like this, but not too many I think. Review please, and I'll see you guys soon. Did I mention to review? I love all the support everyone keeps showing me, that's why I already updated today! Keep the support up and I'll be as happy as can be, and happiness translates into chapters for you guys! **

**UltimoFear Out!**


End file.
